It's a Wonderful Lilly
by StarCrossdSparrow
Summary: Veronica has an It's a Wonderful Life moment. LoVe and the Gang.


Title: It's a Wonderful Lilly  
Author: StarCrossdSparrow  
Pairing/Characters: Veronica/Logan, Lilly, mentions of the rest of the gang  
Rating: M  
Chapter: 1/1  
Word Count: 5783  
Disclaimer: RT is the master of all things "Veronica Mars." I'll put everyone back when I'm done, so please don't sue. Frank Capra (and all things Jimmy Stewart) also don't belong to me.  
Spoilers: Through 3.09 "Spit and Eggs" but nothing really specific. Just know the first two seasons.  
Summary: In this very special episode of _VM_, Veronica learns a lesson from Lilly about Logan. Hey, every show has to have it's _It's a Wonderful Life _moment. Even if it does become smutty. Sorry, Clarence.  
Author's Note: Written for the "Santa Baby Challenge" at vmlibrary . Thanks to my beta, the darling sweetumms33 and love to my encouragement in the form of erin2326. You girls are the very best!

**XxXxXxX**

Snow whirled around her, speckling her blonde hair with white.

Well, okay, it wasn't a_ctual _snow. It was Mall at Millennium Springs approvedbits of white plastic that fell from the three story Santa Land Toy Shop and Photo Stop. Only, after a month of recycling the same bits, the "snow" was now mixed with the dirt the masses left behind.

Veronica stood, a backdrop of crimson and chartreuse spiraling upward toward the skylights. Before her, people were lined up to meet Santa after his break to "feed the reindeer." The very same Santa that had just tried to feel her up in his workshop only moments prior. Her skin crawled at the thought causing the evergreen tights to itch her legs even more. To top it off, the white puff from her jaunty hat refused to stay out of the lens.

Yes, Veronica Mars had stooped very low to take an eight dollar an hour job photographing the obnoxious offspring of the wealthy and over-privileged. And she was dressed like a goddamn elf.

"Smile!" she called, her false cheer long gone well into her fourth hour. The aroma of a nearby Cinnabon was making her simultaneously hungry and nostalgic for the good old days at Java the Hut. A feeling that was growing greater with each passing day.

The redheaded monster in Santa Perv's lap screeched and went stiff as a board, heavier than a featherweight as she snapped the picture. Scratch each passing day, it was more like each passing second.

Finally, after another three hours of asinine elf shoes, ignorant parents, and sniveling, sniffling brats, the line was gone and the shop employees had begun to tug their gates closed. Veronica felt a special sort of sympathy for a guy working at a nearby Children's Palace. She'd seen him six nights running. Every time, Veronica wondered if he even left the mall. Same dark circles, same blue polo, same khakis that looked like they might have seen Desert Storm. Veronica saluted him and he gave a weary wave. As the metal connected with the dirty linoleum, Veronica spotted another boy who she immediately recognized.

Logan Echolls was wound around a petite blonde looking for all the world as though he was trying to give her tonsillectomy. Veronica couldn't resist the double take. She'd taken the job at this mall so far north of Neptune because she'd been banking on not running into anyone she knew. That hesitation was her undoing because, as sure as she'd seen him, he saw her.

What was worse, instead of a smirk or a leer at her ridiculous get-up, his look was full of pity.

Veronica sucked in a breath, trying to regain what had been knocked out of her. While Logan was momentarily distracted by his pretty young thing, Veronica ducked into the "workshop," half-dressed Santa's be damned.

She closed the door and prayed that she'd been hallucinating due to faux cheer-related stress. Or, even if she wasn't, maybe Logan hadn't recognized her. She snorted at the thought and waited until Santa had bid her a regretful adieu before changing into human clothes. Then she wasted an additional four minutes reading up on how to properly clean and care for a Santa suit. Another two were spent triple-checking voice mail and text messages, then deleting the old files. Another one was spent reviewing the pictures that Wallace had snapped on her phone. Finally, she poked her head out of the back of the display. She looked left and saw only three plastic hunting deer with antlers screwed into their unwitting heads, grazing on painted shrubbery. To the right was an empty stretch of linoleum, the coast clear.

She shouldered her bag. Tomorrow was her day off and she planned on cyber-shopping in her PJs before attending the movie-and-late-night-breakfast combo with Mac and Piz for the third time that week. Veronica was hoping the two of them would just hook up already and stop using her as their training wheel.

Of course, if Veronica was perfectly honest with herself, she'd admit she was glad for the company.

She strode toward the double doors, glad she'd ignored policy that morning and parked close by. She had almost reached the glass doors and sweet freedom when she heard her name called.

She stopped but didn't turn. She listened for the footsteps and felt the air behind her stir as the voice caught up to her. Why, she railed mentally, hadn't she just run?

"Hey, Veronica," Logan's tone was quiet, a little sheepish. Veronica knew it meant she'd been caught, elf-mittened.

"Logan. Long way to travel to do some shopping." Veronica's reply was terse, but not unkind. To her own ears, she sounded deflated. She hated that.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I... a friend, you know. Lives up this way."

"Nice to have friends all over. Like a sailor." Veronica couldn't resist the last part and tried not to gloat as Logan flinched. She began walking.

"What are you... why out here?" Logan asked, matching her stride.

Veronica lifted her eyebrows and pushed through the doors, reveling in the chilly air that greeted her. "You know me. I have to do the minimum wage thing in order to keep Dad thinking that there is a Santa."

Logan nodded, uncomfortably. "Yeah. Well, uh, what're you doing now?"

"I was thinking about driving up to Disneyland and breaking in to join their parade. I mean," she held out her bag, "I've already got the snazzy tights."

Logan forced a laugh as they approached her car. She noticed his Range Rover was parked only three spaces away. She laughed. Coincidences are funny like that.

"You hungry?"

Veronica stopped short, her hand already on the 'Unlock' button of her remote. "No, I-" she glanced around, hoping for the sky to open and rain hamburgers before finishing lamely, "Ate."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you." Logan nodded and backed toward his car.

Veronica let go a sharp breath and climbed into the Saturn. She waited until he pulled out and until she could no longer see his taillights before she started the car. She took the long way home that night, her dad's old Bon Jovi CD blaring from her speakers the whole way. Midway through the refrain of "Always," tears were coursing down her cheeks.

Her eyes were so blurry, she never saw the doe jump out in front of her. She cut her wheel hard, but it was too late. She slammed into the deer and skidded another fifty feet into a tree.

The last thought she had was of those poor plastic deer in the mall, never able to run as some carpenter bolted fake antlers into their empty heads.

**XxXxXxX**

"Veronica Mars! Wake up! I can't make the radio work and it's boring listening to you snore!" an obnoxiously chipper voice greeted her as the world started to come into focus.

Her head was lying against the steering wheel, and every bone in her body screamed. She reasoned that pain at least meant she wasn't paralyzed. She sat up, lightheaded and blinked once to clear her head.

Lilly was sitting in the passenger seat. Her best friend looked radiant in a black leather jacket over a lavender sweater and skintight jeans. But she didn't have that hazy shroud or misty look that usually meant Veronica was dreaming.

"Am I dead?" Veronica asked.

Lilly threw her head back in a gale of laughter. The sound filled the vehicle, sweet and gleeful and it warmed Veronica to the core. "No, babe! You're just unconscious. But, I'm still dead, so don't go all big headed on me, 'kay?"

"Unconscious? Why?"

"Well, uh, let's see. You were driving too fast, killed Bambi, and then slammed into a tree. You smacked your pretty face off of the steering wheel. And, if I were you, I'd sue Saturn. Safety features, my ass. Where the hell is your airbag?

Veronica looked at the offending steering wheel, still feeling bleary.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. What does matter is that I was privy to the schmoopy pity party you were throwing yourself before the wreck." Lilly fixed Veronica with a disapproving glare. "Melancholy does _not _suit you. Frankly, I don't know why I even bother. It's clear none of my fabulousness is rubbing off."

Veronica stared blankly back. What had she been thinking? It came back to her. As Jon was crooning about pay phones and roses, she had been wishing she'd never been born.

"Right-o, Ronnie." At Veronica bewildered look, Lilly clarified. "Oh, I can read your thoughts. But, don't be freaked. It's only that way 'cause we were so close in life. Not every angel can."

"You... you're an angel?" Veronica sputtered.

Lilly laughed and wiggled her shoulders, "Yeah. Left the halo and wings back at the office. Too conspicuous, you know. And so not me!"

"So, uh, what's this all about?" Veronica was beginning to feel like she was in need of a good doctor. Of the head-shrinking variety.

"Oh, stop it. You're not crazy!" Lilly laughed. "And, anyway, you don't need an explanation. This is your Wonderful Life moment. Remember that movie? You made me watch it, like, every Christmas."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "You're going to try to tell me that _It's a Wonderful Life_ is real?"

Lilly shrugged and buckled her seatbelt. "No, Detective Mars, you already figured it out for yourself. We do this for everyone who wishes they'd never been born. You just lucked out to get someone you actually know. And, you're very lucky that it's me."

Veronica waited for Lilly to continue.

Lilly gestured impatiently at the ignition. "Let's go, babe. I haven't got all night."

"Where are we going?"

"Do I have to walk you through the whole damn thing?"Lilly rolled her eyes. "We're going back to Neptune so I can show you just how much you mean to everyone. As if it isn't obvious enough."

Veronica nodded lamely at the wheel. "But, my car-"

"It'll work. Come on! I've got a party to go to and JonBenet's doing my hair in two hours."

Veronica turned the key, amazed that the engine roared to life but she sputtered at Lilly's comment. "JonBenet? As in Ramsey?"

Lilly smirked as Veronica reversed out onto the road. "Yeah. All the famously murdered sort of hang out together."

Veronica was intrigued despite her disbelief. "Really? Who else do you know?"

"That Lacey Peterson chick? She's cool. Kind of like the mom Celeste never was. Bakes cookies and all that jazz. Marilyn Monroe, though, she rocks. Totally who I would have become had Aaron not, you know," she drug her fingernail across her neck and made a gagging sound.

"I thought Marilyn Monroe committed suicide."

Lilly shook her head as they crossed into the city. "No, they go somewhere else." The tone of her voice had changed so much, Veronica was afraid to ask anymore questions.

"Where should I go first?"

Lilly raised her eyebrow. "Do you believe that you're not dreaming this?"

"Not really."

Lilly nodded her understanding, "Well, I suggest you go to the person most likely to tell you the truth."

Veronica made the necessary turns before pulling into the Sunset Cliffs. Lilly grinned and they exited the vehicle. Veronica led the way and before she stuck her key in the lock, asked, "Will he be able to see me?"

Lilly snorted. "Veronica! This isn't that Christmas Carole thing. I'm not the Ghost of Awesomeness Yet to Come or whatever. But, just be prepared because Keith Mars has no children." Veronica gave her friend a skeptical look and Lilly folded her arms. "Go ahead and try it."

Veronica inserted her key. It didn't fit. Veronica looked at it, perplexed, and tried to force it once more. No luck. Just as Veronica was about to try a third time, the door swung open.

Her father stood before her. He looked much the same, but there were wrinkles that hadn't been there in the morning and his thin hair was grey around the temples. He also reeked of scotch. "You lose something, kid?" he barked, looking between Lilly and Veronica with barely concealed anger. And was that... eww, it was! Lust. Veronica resisted the urge to vomit. She was very glad she hadn't jumped into his arms and called him daddy.

"No, I... uh, stupid thing. I just came to the wrong apartment. Just moved here and all." Veronica forced a laugh and was already backing up towards the stairs. The glint in her father's eye was disturbing her.

"Really?" he asked, straightening his ratty bowling shirt. "Which apartment? Maybe I could, uh, escort you back?"

Lilly grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the stairs. "No, it's cool, Mr. M. I'll get her home."

As they got into the smashed up Saturn, Veronica was shaking. "Why did you call him Mr. M? He's going to know something's up if you knew him."

Lilly waved her off. "Clock's ticking, Veronica. It doesn't matter, anyway. This isn't real, right?"

Veronica shifted uncomfortably and started the car again. She pulled out, sure of her next destination.

"Who else are we going to scare now, V?" Lilly inquired, inspecting her manicure. "You have a file in here?" she asked, rummaging through the glove compartment.

"No." She hung a left under a slightly pink arrow. As soon as she was through the intersection, she heard sirens and saw the flash of lights behind her. She groaned and pulled to the side. "Great. Not only am I having the worst nightmare ever, I'm getting pulled over in it. I am never eating at Szechwan Sam's again."

Lilly snorted, "How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't the result of a bad egg roll? I'm trying to help."

"You could really help by changing the man in that cruiser into Deputy Sacks." Veronica grimaced as she saw Don Lamb approaching in her rear view mirror.

"Won't matter. Neither of them know you. You don't exist. And, sorry Ronica, neither does your driver's license."

Veronica sagged into her seat as her window buzzed down.

Lamb stopped at her window and peeked in with a leer. "License and registration."

"Come on, Lamb, you know who I am. Just write me the damn ticket so we can both be on our way."

The sheriff quirked an eyebrow, "I don't care who you are. And the damn ticket's just gone up fifty bucks for the crack. License and registration, girly."

Veronica glared at Lilly who merely shrugged. "Tried to tell you. You should have cried and shoved your tits at him. He's into that."

Lamb smirked. "You should have listened to your friend."

Veronica dug around in her bag. Her wallet yielded nothing save a crumpled five dollar bill and a Blockbuster card in Keith's name. Her credit cards were all blank, as were her driver's license and registration. Even her checkbook was blank.

Lamb snorted down at her as she sifted through the pile of worthless plastic. "Driving without a license and uninsured? It's a banner day for the Neptune coffers. Out of the car."

Veronica considered tears but choked them down as she reluctantly obeyed. She noted that Lamb spent a few minutes longer than necessary securing her handcuffs.

"Sheriff, can I come with? I don't have a ride without her," Lilly asked sweetly as she followed them back to the black and white.

Lamb grinned back at the blonde. "You look so familiar. Did you go to Neptune High?"

Lilly flipped her hair, "Yeah. Years ago."

Veronica grumbled as Lamb manhandled her into the back seat. Lilly rode in the front and both she and the sheriff tried to out-flirt one another. Veronica tried desperately not to gag during the excruciatingly long ride to the department.

As soon as Veronica was booked, Lamb escorted Lilly back to the holding cell on his arm. With a disarming grin, he opened the door and asked, "You sure you want to go in? My office can be pretty comfortable."

Lilly smiled up at him. "Thanks, Don, but I've got to look after her. Hard day, you know."

Lamb nodded, full of feigned sympathy and left them.

Veronica voiced her disgust, "How could he not have recognized you? I mean, you were his first real case."

Lilly shook her head to indicate the negative. "Actually, Lamb really didn't work my case that much. It was mostly the deputies. Lamb just took all the credit."

Veronica snorted. "At least some things stayed the same."

Lilly looked at her friend with a sad smile, "Your dad never became sheriff, you know. Without you to look after, your mom split on my dad's arm, loaded to the gills with his cash. Your dad quit the force after that and took up the PI lifestyle"

"So, Mars Investigations still has a shingle downtown?"

"No. Your dad went to work for Vinnie Vanlowe."

"What?" Veronica barked.

Lilly nodded. "I might as well just give you the scoop on the whole town since neither you nor I have the cash to get you out of here. Ask away."

Veronica shook her head, baffled. "What?"

"I can't answer anything if you don't ask the right questions. One of the rules, you know. So, fire away. I've only got about twenty minutes before JonBenet uses my hot rollers on that Tate bitch."

Veronica frowned at both odd bits of information before shaking her head and playing along. "What happened to Wallace?"

Lilly considered a moment before answering. "Well, you remember the flag pole incident?"

Veronica nodded.

"No one cut him down. Weevil and PCHers got to him and beat him pretty badly. He survived, but he was a social pariah. He never got the basketball scholarship to Hearst. I think he's still scraping together pennies from his Sack and Pack pay to get through community."

"But he's such a good basketball player. It shouldn't have mattered!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "God, Veronica. You're so dense sometimes. He never got the support you gave him. His self esteem was like, rock bottom."

Veronica looked away from her friend. "Your brother?"

Lilly smiled sadly. "The Donut's with me. Well, not exactly _with _me. Remember when I told you that suicides go somewhere else?"

Veronica whirled around to face Lilly. "Duncan? No! He didn't-"

"He did. When Celeste told him that she found him holding my dead body, he was convinced he'd killed me. He put a bullet in his mouth that night. But," Lilly laid a hand on Veronica's forearm, "It's not all bad. After a few more years, he can come to where I am."

Veronica shook her head. "What about Aaron? Did he ever get caught?"

Lilly looked away and shook her head. "No. No one looked after that Koontz guy was put on Death Row. He died before they could kill him. And, when Duncan killed himself, everyone either figured he'd been the one who killed me and the guilt finally got to him or he did it because he missed me. No one ever found the tapes."

"So Aaron's still alive. What about Lynn?"

"She still jumped."

Veronica thought on that for a beat before asking, "What about the bus crash?"

Lilly pressed her lips into a grim line. "Still happened. Meg died but, of course, she wasn't pregnant. Beaver and Dick were in the limo, so they survived."

"What about Beaver?"

"He's still alive. He killed that mayor with a car bomb. But he goes to Yale or something. Casablancas cash goes a long way."

"Mac?"

"She never went out with Beaver and she doesn't know her parents aren't her parents."

"At least she's better off."

Lilly grasped Veronica's hand. "No, she's not. She'll never be the same person without those things. She'll always wonder why she doesn't fit in with her family. She isn't half as fun without having met you, you know."

Veronica stayed quiet.

Lilly looked at her in earnest. "There's still one person you haven't asked about."

Veronica looked down at the cement floor, avoiding Lilly's gaze.

"Come on, just ask the question."

Veronica's breath hitched. Half of her didn't want to know. But, of course she really did. "Logan. What happened to Logan?"

Lilly took in a big breath and glanced at her watch. "He never made it to his eighteenth birthday. Without you to console him when Lynn jumped, without you to give him hope that she was alive, he drove that ugly ass car of his over the edge."

"So, he's with Duncan?"

Lilly shook her head sadly. "No. Duncan died loving me and feeling false guilt for me. Logan died because he hated everything and everyone around him. His suicide will never be resolved."

Veronica choked back a sob.

Lilly laid a hand on her shoulder and checked her watch once more. "Do you see how much you mean to people? Without you, Neptune is a scarier place." Veronica let the tears slip down over her cheeks as Lilly gathered her into a hug. "I've got to go, Veronica."

Lilly was fading as Veronica sat back from her friend's comforting arms. "No, you can't!"A note of panic rang through her plea. "How do I fix it?"

Lilly smiled and warm light filled the chilled cell. "You just did. Goodbye, Veronica. I love you, girl."

"No! Don't go!"

Lilly stood. "I have to. The other guests will miss me if I'm not there. I am super fabulous, you know. Plus, I mix a killer Cosmo."

Veronica laughed weakly through her tears.

"But, you take this advice, okay? Give him a chance. You both deserve it." With that, Lilly walked away, evaporating as Veronica looked on.

Veronica's tears came harder and faster, her body wracked with sobs.

She heard the sheriff outside of her cell. "Hey, are you okay? Veronica? Are you all right?"

Veronica looked up. The sheriff didn't know her name.

The bars slid away. Lamb's voice swam in and out of her hearing. It was replaced by another familiar voice. And a familiar hand on her shoulder. On her cheek.

"Veronica! Please wake up!"

Veronica sat up, feeling heavy and battered. She was in her car again, still crushed against the tree. She looked to the passenger seat. Lilly wasn't there.

But Logan was. He was kneeling across the seat, concern marring his handsome face.

"Oh, God, Veronica!" he gasped as she opened her eyes. He pulled her close into a tight hug. Her bones hurt, but she felt the pain melt away in his arms.

He set her back from him and ran his hands over her face once more. "Are you hurt? I called an ambulance. What's broken?" His words tumbled out and Veronica smiled weakly at him.

"What's the other guy look like?"

Logan sighed and pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he looks like venison," he answered with a relieved chuckle.

Veronica shivered and wrapped her arms around him. "How'd you find me?"

Logan sat back and searched her face. "I don't know. Something made me double back. I went to the mall to see you today. I shouldn't have let you leave without me."

Veronica arched her eyebrows. "Well, it certainly looked like you were seeing someone else to me." She winced. She knew her voice sounded angry. And she wasn't angry. Not really.

Logan shook his head. "I know I say this too often, but it wasn't what it looked like. I had a class with that girl. And, while I was waiting for you, we had some coffee. She got the wrong idea and-"

"Threw herself at you?" This time, she deliberately added the anger she didn't feel.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I swear I was coming to talk to you."

Veronica grinned. "I know. I just-"

Logan expelled a half-laugh. "Like to make me sweat?"

Veronica arched an eyebrow. "In lots of ways."

Logan smirked. "Why do girls always throw themselves at me?"

Veronica pulled herself across the console until she was in his lap. "Just lucky, I guess."

He blinked in surprise at the change in her, "I-"

She stopped him with a kiss. When she pulled back. "Less talking. More sweating."

Logan pulled her close and devoured her mouth like a starving man, his hands finding every bit he'd memorized over the last two years.

They were interrupted by the wail of siren.

"Ambulance is here," Logan murmured, reluctantly pulling away.

"And I'm supposed to be the detective," Veronica grumbled. She climbed over him, noting that was already hard for her. Logan was not going to make following Lilly's advice difficult.

She walked to greet the paramedics and the local sheriff. Luckily, she hadn't yet crossed into Balboa County so she didn't have to see Lamb or any of the other deputies. Submitting to their fussing for a few minutes, she was glad to answer their antiseptic questions. Concentrating on her memories of the accident let her simmer over Logan for a moment.

Whenever she was thrust back into his arms, she always let her brain get in the way. She lived their relationship between his crisp sheets at the Grand and the rest of the time, pretended things weren't wrong. Unless he pissed her off.

But Lilly had told her to give him a chance.

Once the scene was cleared and she watched the SUV roll away, affixed to a tow truck, she climbed into the huge, impersonal Range Rover. It dawned on her as he closed her door that he'd never asked for his spare keys back. He'd let her keep the keys to a seventy-five thousand dollar vehicle. He also hadn't asked for the key to his suite. She choked on a half-laugh, half-sob.

He caught it as he got into the driver's seat. "Veronica? What's wrong?"

The concern in his voice pushed her over the edge. Tears she hadn't gotten to shed fell, unbidden, unwanted, unyielding. Logan reached for her and she let him hold her again. She didn't care that her tears were soaking his sweater, she didn't care that she was at her most vulnerable, she just didn't want him to let her go again.

"I'll try, Logan," she choked out. Her words sparked another round of tears, but this time, he didn't let her bury her face against his shoulder.

He held her chin and met her gaze. "What? What are you going to try?"

Her voice hitched. "I'll try not to fuck up this time. I'm going to fix it."

Logan pulled her back against him. "It's not broken." His murmured reassurance sent her into another bout of tears.

Once she'd finally shed every last tear, she tipped her face up to him.

She saw him try to hold back a laugh, but his lips were quirking in all the wrong directions. She pushed him playfully and wiped her face. "I know I look terrible."

Logan stayed her arm. "You look beautiful to me."

She stopped and stared at him for a beat before bridging the gap across the console once more and laying a kiss on his lips.

"Wasn't there something about sweating that came up earlier?" he asked against her mouth.

Veronica smiled and broke the kiss. She wriggled back through the space between the front seats and beckoned to him from the back seats.

Logan grinned and practically dove back to her. He was on top of her, peeling away her light sweater, covering her abdomen in kisses. She slid out of the garment, willingly. As he undid the top button of her jeans, she murmured, "It's so big back here."

He kissed a path along the top of her exposed panties, "Why do you think I bought it?" He yanked her jeans down, a little roughly.

"Over-," she gasped as he slid his hand over the thatch of damp curls and pushed two fingers into her, "-compensating?" she panted out.

He rose up over her and peeled his own shirt off. He didn't stop his assault on her hot interior, even as she dripped all over his leather interior. He leaned down and growled against her ear. "You should know better than anyone that there's nothing to worry about in the department." To emphasize his words, he put her hand on his cock over his jeans.

She squirmed against him as he dipped his head to suck one of her nipples over her thin cotton bra. He left behind a wet circle on the white fabric as he moved to lave the other. She tried in vain to unbutton his jeans, but he'd have none of that.

"I want you to want it, Veronica," he growled again. The deeper timbre of his voice thrilled her and she bucked again against his fingers. He added a third and thumbed the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs.

She tossed her head back, and ground down against his taunting fingers. "Logan. I need you. Now." The last bit came out as a moan as he readjusted his pointer finger to find that susceptible knot of nerves just inside of her.

He danced all around that spot, glorying in the breathy, urgent moans that issued from her. "No."

"No?" she gasped.

Logan dropped to his knees and lifted her to his mouth. As he thrust his tongue into her, Veronica convulsed. Even as she was coming against his hot mouth, he didn't let up, tracing her with his tongue and fingers. Finally, her spent body sagged heavily, the backs of her knees still resting on his shoulders.

He climbed up from his place on the floor and aligned his body with hers. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, breathing in the heady aroma of sex and Logan. She reached for his hand and, acting purely on instinct, proceeded to lick herself off of each one his fingers. She watched him as she tongued each finger individually. His eyes were glued to her mouth and his breathing was steadily growing more and more shallow.

Finally, he pulled his hand away from her and plundered her mouth, reenacting his southerly performance with his tongue. Veronica slid a hand between them and into Logan's jeans. She spread her open palm over his perfect ass and insinuated one naked thigh between his still clothed ones.

She moved her hips against him, feeling his hard length through the stiff cotton. He made to unbutton them, but she knocked his hand away and purred, "I want you to want it."

She rolled him over and pulled him into a sitting position. Facing him, she unhooked her bra with one hand and held his hands behind him with the other. "No touching," she breathed and she rocked against him. She was dripping again, the coarse fabric tantalizing her sensitive flesh.

He tried to capture her mouth from his pinned position. "You didn't seem to mind the touching earlier," he groaned as she dipped her head to nibble the thin flesh along his collarbone.

Veronica nipped at his earlobe, still thrusting her hips against him. "Like I said, I'm not going to fuck this up."

"I was sort of hoping that that was on the menu," Logan panted.

She smiled against him and let go his hands. She knelt on the floor and he made to reach for her hair. She ducked him as she unfastened his pants. "Uh-uh. No touching."

Logan groaned as she skimmed the denim down over his cock. He was without boxers. "Felt lucky?" she whispered, breathing on his denuded prick.

"I... uh... just-" he just stopped talking altogether and groaned as she placed a chaste kiss on the head. "Killing me," he breathed.

She looked up at him, wide eyes and innocence personified. "You want me to stop?"

He shook his head and just watched her.

Veronica licked a path from the dark nest of hair to the tip and back down. On her next trip up, she stopped to flick the pearly drop from the head. Logan moaned and grasped Veronica's arms, hauling her up into his lap.

"Screw not touching," he murmured against her ear.

"And I'd hoped _that _would be on the-"

Logan silenced her by impaling her heat on his erection. She gasped as it hit home. Filled, it took her a moment to rise again on her knees to rock back down on him. She leaned back and he grasped her hips. She was sure that he'd leave his fingerprints behind because he was holding so tightly, but she didn't care. She could only gasp for breath and hold on for purchase as he drove himself into her.

He pulled her close and caught her mouth in a kiss. Veronica kissed back, unrelenting, until the world crumbled around her and all she knew was his arms, his mouth, and his cock inside of her.

She kissed his name against his lips and bunched his hair in her fingers, struggling to hold him as the felt herself dissociate. She felt his arms around her, every inch of their flesh touching. He was still rocking wildly beneath her. Every muscle in her body was reacting to Logan and finally, his body joined hers.

Filled to capacity with him, she sagged against him, breathing raggedly as he came down from his orgasm. Boneless and satiated, it took him shifting her from him lap and back against the leather cushions for Veronica to move.

He stretched out next to her, pulling her tight against his chest. "Let's never move," he murmured.

"I love you."

The words tumbled out without Veronica having thought them.

Logan opened his eyes, bleary from lust and growing sleepy. He smiled, lazily and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. Let's stop all the crazy breaking up for awhile, okay?"

Veronica buried her face against his shoulder. "Okay. But, we need to have some blowout fights so we can make up more often."

She felt Logan's smile. "Okay. I already have a topic that is sure to lead to some hot making up: how cute does Veronica Mars look in an elf costume? Discuss."

Veronica pinched Logan's side, but he was so tired, he didn't retaliate. "I'll get you for that one as soon as I've napped."

As if on cue, Veronica yawned. She closed her eyes. The soundtrack of her dreams was a mix of Bon Jovi, Logan's heartbeat, and Lilly's happy laughter.

**XxXxXxX**

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
